


GAY KINGS

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor mentions of abuse and bullying, yuri has a black eye the first time he shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Victor looked over at his husband, “well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer.” He said, giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. Yuuri smiled, giving a curt nod.And so it began. The reign of the Katsuki-Nikiforovs.





	

The wedding had been beautiful. 

People from two kingdoms coming together as one to celebrate their newfound unity and the love shared between their future kings. There were flowers and ribbons, piles of food and lots of chatter. There was so much love spreading throughout the land that even Victor’s stubborn mother gave her son’s new husband her blessing. 

People from the Katsuki kingdom traveled all the way to the Nikiforov kingdom where they were welcomed warmly by the locals. The Inns had never been fuller, the towns were lively, full of music and celebration. 

On the day two kingdoms became one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She doesn’t have much time left.” 

Victor’s mind had gone blank. The doctor’s words rattling around in his head. He stared at his mother. Pale, her eyes closed, but her chest still rising and falling. Barely. He had just gotten married three months ago. He was supposed to be happy. But here he was, sitting in an uncomfortable chair next to his mother’s dying body, his father and his husband on either side of him, unable to say anything. 

He was faintly aware of someone talking to him, someone squeezing his hand then pulling him up from his chair. He allowed himself to be dragged along until they stopped. The pressure on his hand remained but a hand placed itself on his other arm,   
“Victor?” It was Yuuri’s voice. Victor blinked and became aware of the bright brown eyes staring back at him. Yuuri gently squeezed Victor’s upper arm, “are you going to be okay?” 

Victor bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes, he crumpled. He fell to his knees, head in his hands and tears rolling down his cheeks. He sobbed. His mother may have been stubborn, she may not have instantly accepted Yuuri but she came around eventually. She was his mother and he loved her. He couldn’t lose her. Not now. 

~~~~~~~~

 

Yuuri’s heart shattered as Victor fell apart. 

Hunched over, his body shook with sobs. Yuuri dropped to his knees and pulled Victor’s hands away from his face. He looked up, his watery blue eyes staring at him, pleading for help. Yuuri placed a hand on Victor’s cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb before pulling him into a hug. Victor’s arms wrapped around his waist and gripped his shirt. He buried his head into Yuuri’s shoulder as more sobs wracked his body. 

Yuuri sat there, he held his husband and let him cry. Yuuri sighed, he hadn’t known his mother-in-law for long but it was hard to see her go from vibrant and fierce to weak and pale, having to stay in bed all day. No one knew how it happened, she had simply collapsed one morning on her way to breakfast. She only had a few weeks left, at most. Yuuri absent-mindedly rubbed Victor’s back soothingly. His sobs had subsided, his grip on the back of Yuuri’s shirt had loosened. Victor lifted his head from where it was buried in Yuuri’s shoulder and pulled back from their embrace. His face was flushed, eyes red and puffy. Yuuri leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, “feel better?” he asked. 

“Only a little.” Victor sighed. “I’m sorry for being such a mess.” He whispered. 

“Don’t be.” 

She died three days later and Victor cried himself to sleep. Yuuri knew words would do nothing and all he could do for his husband was let him cry. So he held him and Victor would know he was there. Victor’s father held a funeral for his wife and so soon after the kingdom had celebrated, they mourned. Yuuri watched as his mother-in-law was laid to rest, and just like that, she became a memory of the past. One of the great Queens to be remembered generations from now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His father died three months after his mother. Six months into his marriage and Victor had lost both of his parents.

Six months into his marriage and Victor was King. 

It happened unexpectedly. His father had been on his way to a party being held in a nearby kingdom, the Babicheva kingdom to be exact, when his carriage had been attacked. They said it was most likely a band of robbers looking for gold. There had been a scuffle and they had killed everyone present. The bodies were found when King Nikiforov didn’t show up to the party and a search had been sent out. The news reached Victor and Yuuri in a matter of hours. 

Victor was crushed but, he supposed, he would have been in much worse shape if Yuuri hadn’t been there with him. Yuuri was what kept him sane, from seeing his mother deteriorate to losing his father so suddenly, Yuuri was there the entire time. 

Victor looked over at him as he fidgeted in his seat next to him. Victor reached over the space between them to place a hand on his upper arm, “hey,” he said softly, Yuuri stopped his fidgeting to look at him, “you’re going to be just fine. I’m right here next to you.” 

Yuuri swallowed, that nervous glint still in his eyes, “I know, I know. But how can you not be nervous?” He asked, looking Victor up and down. 

It was their coronation day, they were sitting in their matching thrones waiting for the doors to open, for all their citizens to come pouring in. Victor chuckled, “I’ve been preparing for this day my entire life.” he said. 

Yuuri scoffed and rolled his eyes, “yeah, me too but that doesn’t make me any less nervous.”   
Victor reached down and took hold of Yuuri’s hand. 

Victor turned back to face the open, empty room, so their joined hands were resting in the space between their thrones. “Here. We can hold hands through the whole thing. That way you’ll always know that I’m right here.” 

Yuuri snorted, “you’re such a sap sometimes.” Victor’s smile grew, he glanced over at Yuuri who had relaxed more into his own throne. Yuuri joked, but Victor knew he was grateful for the gesture. 

An attendant came towards them and bowed, “Your majesties, it is almost time. Shall we open the doors?” The two straightened their posture, hands still linked.

Victor looked over at his husband, “well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer.” He said, giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. Yuuri smiled, giving a curt nod. 

And so it began. The reign of the Katsuki-Nikiforovs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months passed and along came Victor and Yuuri’s first wedding anniversary. 

They had been ruling the kingdom together for six months. Everyone thought that with the pressures of running the kingdom, the love they so clearly had for each other beforehand would dim and die out. But they couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Yuuri struggled to contain his giggles as Victor pulled him through the corridors of the castle in the dead of night. “Come on, come on, let’s do this corner.” Victor said, stars in his eyes. The two of them were running around the castle, sliding on the smooth floor in their socks like children. They took a running start and slid down the hall towards the bend Victor had pointed out.   
They slid past the wall into the opening of the next hallway, but at the sight of one of their servants at the end of the hall, Victor pushed Yuuri back in the direction they came from. “Go, go, go, go!” He whispered, slipping and sliding on the tiled floor as he tried to abruptly change directions. Giggling, Yuuri bolted down the hall they had just come from, leaving his laughing husband not far behind. 

Rounding a corner, Yuuri pressed himself against a wall. When Victor came around the bend, Yuuri jumped out, startling him. He pushed Victor against a wall and pressed his lips against Victor’s. Just as Victor started to relax into the kiss, Yuuri broke away and took off again.  
“OH THAT IS NOT FAIR!” Echoed down the hall and Yuuri laughed at Victor’s distant shout. 

Yuuri ran back to his and Victor’s bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he backed away trying to stifle his giggles. Victor burst through the door and tackled Yuuri so he fell backwards onto their bed with Victor on top of him. “You’re going to pay for that, Yuuri.” He said with a glare.   
Yuuri laughed, “am I?”  
Victor smirked and leaned down, his lips barely touching Yuuri’s. “You’ve been a very bad boy.” Victor whispered.   
Yuuri smirked, “that’s kinky.”   
Victor snorted, losing his composure immediately, and dropped his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder, “you’re the worst.”   
Yuuri smiled, wrapping his arms around Victor’s middle, “I love you.”   
Victor chuckled, “I love you too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One year passed. Then another. Three years of marriage and two and a half years of ruling. Yet they were still as in love with each other as they were the night they met. 

As in love as they were, there was something missing. A child. They both wanted it and they both knew that they couldn’t have children in the traditional sense. But they also didn’t know how to approach adopting a child from a nearby village. Until the opportunity presented itself one rainy night. 

It was one of those rare days where Victor and Yuuri had nothing to do. Instead of relaxing in the castle, they decided to have a little fun instead. It was raining so the two of them left their royal clothes made of vibrant colours and changed into more common clothes made of browns and more earthy tones so they could blend in. With shawls on and hoods up, the two Kings left their castle walls and made their way into town. Together, they ran in the rain and splashed each other by jumping in puddles. They shopped in the town square, being sure to keep their hoods up and heads down so they couldn’t be recognized. 

At the end of the day, it was dark and the rain was coming down hard and since Victor and Yuuri had walked into town, they had to walk back. A little ways out of town, the dirt road through the forest had become mud from all the rain and a short distance away, Victor spotted a small figure curled up beneath a tree on the side of the road. He leaned over to Yuuri, “what’s that?” he asked. Yuuri looked over at Victor, “what’s what?”   
Victor pointed out the figure, “that. It looks like it might be alive, I think I saw it move.”   
Squinting as they got closer Yuuri realized what the figure was, “I...I think that’s a child!” 

Stopping in their tracks, several metres away from the figure, the Kings looked at each other, making eye contact for only a moment before they both took off towards the small child huddled in the rain. Slowing their pace as they came closer, Victor knelt down and spoke first, “Hello?” 

The child looked up, they were young, no older than six years old. Chin-length blond hair plastered to their face from the rain and their face red, probably from crying. Their body was covered in mud and they had a growing bruise on their left eye. They were wearing a tattered black long-sleeve shirt that was completely soaked through, brown pants made darker by the layer of mud that had built up on the cuffs, and no shoes, his feet were dark brown and covered with mud and leaves. Victor could tell immediately that this child did not come from a good home. In a quiet voice, so quiet Victor could have missed it, the child replied, “hello.” 

Victor felt Yuuri kneel down next to him, “what’s your name?” he asked gently.   
The child’s fearful green eyes flicked between the two men knelt in front of him before answering, “my name is Yuri and I’m a boy.”   
Yuuri smiled, “well how funny is that? That’s my name too!”   
“And my name is Victor.” Victor said, placing a hand on his chest.   
Yuuri glanced over at Victor before addressing Yuuri again, “what are you doing out here all alone?”   
Yuri rested his cheek on his knees that were pulled up to his chest, looking at the ground. “The other kids always make fun of me. They call me a girl because I have long hair and they beat me up. Mama said I was too much trouble to take care of since I always get hurt and that she didn’t want me anymore.” The young boy sniffled, “She hit me really hard so that I fell asleep and I woke up here and I don’t know where I am and I don’t know how to go home and I don’t know if I even want to go home either and I’m cold and scared and I don’t know what to do.” He started babbling, listing things off, tears building up in his eyes until he was sobbing into his mud-caked hands. 

Victor and Yuuri looked at each other and they both knew exactly what they were going to do. Their hearts broke for this little boy and there was no way they were going to let him go back to where he had come from. So Victor reached forward and placed a hand on the crying child’s shoulder, “would you like to come home with us?”   
Yuri looked up at Victor with big eyes, “with you?”   
He smiled, “With us. You can come and live with us and we’ll take really good care of you.”   
Yuri stood up, he held out one pinky finger to each king, his hands shaking, whether from the cold or from nerves was unknown, and he asked in a vulnerable voice, “pinky promise?”   
The Kings smiled, they each looped a pinky around one of the child’s fingers and, in unison, replied, “Promise.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

It took much longer than they thought for Yuri to realize that he’d just been taken in by the Kings. Throughout the walk back to the castle, Victor carried Yuri in his arms, covering the shivering child with his own cloak. The boy clung around Victor’s neck as if his life depended on it. As they approached the castle, Yuuri spoke up, “here we are!”   
Looking up from where he was resting his head on Victor’s shoulder, the child took in the extravagant castle. He looked from Yuuri to Victor, as if he was trying to process something before blurting out, “you’re the kings!!” 

Chuckling, they made their way through the courtyard, “yes we are, Yuri. Which would make you…” Yuuri trailed off, waiting for Yuri to finish the sentence.   
His green eyes widened, “a prince?”   
Victor smiled at him, “if you decide to be a part of our little family then yes, you’re a prince.” 

Yuri continued to ask questions about being a prince and Victor happily answered. Yuuri watched as his husband and the boy talked. He could only imagine what it would be like once Yuri got settled in, once he became comfortable with the two of them. They would get to see Yuri grow into a young man, perhaps taking the throne one day. But that was far, far in the future. Yuri was only six year old, after all so he still had lots of growing and learning to do.   
After getting cleaned up, they brought Yuri to what had been Victor’s bedroom when he was a child. A few attendants had managed to scrounge up some of Victor’s old clothes from when he was young and gave them to Yuri. Everyone was being so kind to him it overwhelmed him. Once the attendants had left the room and it was only Yuri, Yuuri, and Victor. Looking at the pile of royal clothes, still in impeccable condition, then down at his old tattered clothed, Yuri started to cry. Yuri ran towards Victor and Yuuri, who were kneeling on the ground, and tried to hug both of them at the same time, “hey, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked.   
“N-no one has ever been this nice to me..” came the muffled reply. 

With nothing to say to that, the two kings sat there and embraced the young boy who had lost everything he knew and gained so much more in the same day. They sat there and embraced their son. 

They would have to deal with they boy’s “mother” another day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long for them to find the woman. 

When a pair of guards brought her into the main hall, Yuuri and Victor were standing on the elevated platform that held their thrones. They were dressed in some of their best wear and were standing tall, their crowns decorating their heads. There was no light in their expressions and they clearly meant business. They were intimidating. 

The woman’s eyes widened at the sight of the kings in front of her. She attempted to bow, still in the grip of the guards, “your majesties! It’s such an honor to be in your presence I-”   
Victor help up a hand, silencing her immediately. Yuuri spoke, “we don’t want to hear any babbling. You were brought here for one reason and we intend to wrap this up quickly.” 

She nodded. She was visibly nervous but neither of the Kings paid any attention to that. She had abandoned a defenseless little boy and they were not going to let her get away with it. “Last night two men were returning to their home when they discovered a little boy abandoned on the side of the road.” Victor began, the acid in his tone evident, “He was covered in mud, freezing cold and in tears. He was not properly dressed for the weather and had a growing black eye.”   
Yuuri stepped in now, “The boy told the men that he was bullied in his hometown and that his mother didn’t want him.” The woman was no longer looking at them but was instead staring at the ground, her hair falling to cover her face. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Yuuri snapped, his King voice in full effect. Her head snapped up immediately to look at Yuuri, his eyes narrowed in disgust. “The little boy said that his mother hit him so hard that he passed out and woke up lost and alone in the forest. Everything has lead us back to you and you are going to be charged with physical abuse and abandonment of a child.” He addressed the guards on either side of her, “bring her to the dungeon and lock her up.” 

As the guards began to drag her out of the room, she protested, “wait! H-how do you know it was me? It can’t be me I-I would never do such a thing! Especially to a child.”   
Victor and Yuuri glanced at each other. Victor stepped down from where they were standing, Yuuri not far behind him. “Very well. Then we can get the child to come and confirm that it was you that caused him such harm. If you so wish.”   
The woman didn’t reply but Victor shot Yuuri a look, telling him to go get Yuri. He nodded and left the room, Victor turned and returned to the raised platform that held the thrones. He stood as he waited for Yuuri to return with their newly adopted son. 

Minutes later, the door opened and Yuuri entered holding a mop of long yellow hair. Yuri had his face buried in Yuuri’s shoulder and his hands were gripping his shirt tightly. He stepped up on the platform next to Victor, he whispered something to Yuri that no one else could hear and the mop of hair lifted itself from his shoulder. Yuri turned his head to look at the woman being held by the guards. She seemed to understand what was happening, what this situation implied, “I-it was you! You’re the ones who found him! You-”   
“Don’t speak!” Victor snapped at her.   
“Yuri” Yuuri said, loud enough for the others in the room to hear, “is that her?” His voice had softened from what it was before but Victor knew there was no situation in which Yuuri would ever use his tough King voice on Yuri. After a moment, Yuri nodded. A small movement of his head, but it was enough for them. Yuuri’s voice hardened again, “take her to the dungeon.” 

She was dragged away by the guards. Any protests she had had died on her lips. The look in the eyes of the Kings had told her enough. They had fallen for the little boy already and there was no chance they were ever going to let her out of the dungeon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years passed and Yuri grew. 

From a little boy, to a teen, to a man. Victor and Yuuri watched as he grew from the scared little boy they found in the rain, to a confident prince ready to run the kingdom when the time came. 

Yuri loved his dads. Despite their constant lovey-dovey attitude that disgusted him, they had given him more than he could ever ask for. They also removed the law saying that a King must be married to rule his kingdom when Yuri expressed that he didn’t feel the need to get married. They supported him in everything he did, in everything he wanted to do. They taught him how to take care of their people and how to be humble despite his high ranking. 

His dads had gotten older. They greyed and wrinkled but their love never left. They still kissed each other good morning and good night. They hugged Yuri and gave him a kiss on the head before he went to bed, and there was always an “I love you.” Everyday, without fail, “I love you.” 

That’s why, when they didn’t show up to breakfast on time one morning, with no good morning kisses and no good morning “I love you”, Yuri was worried. He made his way to their room. When he knocked, there was no response. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. They were lying in their bed, still asleep. Yuri opened the door fully and entered the room, closing it behind him. They never slept in, but, Yuuri supposed, they were getting older. 

“Are you two really still asleep?” He asked, crossing his arms. “That’s not like you.” The two were lying on their backs, their hands intertwined in the space between them. Yuri smiled at the sight, he remembered coming into their room as a child and the two of them would be a tangle of limbs. Yet somehow he always managed to squeeze his way into the middle. That’s when Yuri noticed. The room was silent. There was no sound of their soft breathing as they slept. Yuuri noticed that their chests were still, not rising and falling in unison. Rushing to the side of the bed, he pressed two fingers into his dad’s, Yuuri’s, neck. There was no pulse. On the other side he did the same thing. Pressing two fingers to his papa’s, Victor’s, neck. No pulse there either. He rushed to the door and called to the guard stationed a short way away from the door, “get the medic!”   
The guard nodded curtly and took off down the hall. 

“They both passed sometime last night. Peacefully in their sleep.” The doctor told him, “They couldn’t have been too far apart in passing either, if my observations are correct.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he looked at the white sheet covering the bodies that were once his parents. His crossed arms wrapping themselves tighter around his body. “You majesty?” The doctor said, Yuri turned his head to look at him, “are you…” he paused, considering what he was going to say, “are you alright?”   
Yuri sighed and uncrossed his arms in favour of clasping his hands behind his back, “yes, yes. I’ll be fine. It was bound to happen eventually. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must make funeral preparations.” The doctor nodded as Yuri turned and walked out the door. 

The memorial was grand. It seemed as if the entire kingdom showed up to pay their respects to the two greatest Kings the land had ever seen. But soon after the memorial, came Yuri’s coronation. He sat alone on the raised platform. One of the thrones removed seeing as Yuri was the only one being crowned. He sat in his throne and thought about how his dads felt on their coronation day. Sitting where Yuri sat now, together. He tried to think back to the day his mother had been arrested. The two of them standing menacingly, just in front of where Yuri sat. He thought of the ball where they had met for the first time. This room full of people, countless women trying to win his Papa’s affections when he only had eyes for the younger prince across the room. 

“Your majesty.” Yuri was jerked out of his daydream by the voice of an attendant, “It’s almost time. Shall I open the doors?” Yuri blinked. He thought of how they must have felt when they heard those words, all those years ago before the three of them had become a family. 

Yuri cleared his throat, straightened his posture, and took a deep breath to brace himself. Looking straight forward, a determined look on his face, Yuri commanded,   
“Open the doors. Let them in.” 

And so the reign of the Katsuki-Nikiforovs continued. 

-Fin


End file.
